A New Adventure
by townberry
Summary: *COMPLETED!*Everything seems peaceful at Balamb Garden until one day...*A bit of Squinoa* *CHAPTER 10 UP!* I'd update it again!!! Please R+R! No flames please!
1. The explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own these Final Fantasy 8 characters. (I'll be rich if I do). They belong to Square soft (sad) so don't sue! I'm penniless!  
  
Introduction Squall Leonhart: The current Balamb Garden Commander. Cold and not that friendly towards everyone except.(you know who)  
  
Rinoa Heartily: Resides in Balamb Garden although she is a sorceress. Warm and friendly.  
  
Quistis Trepe: Manage to get her instructor license back. Working even harder as an instructor now but she is still a friendly and wise person.  
  
Zell Dinct: A trustworthy friend and great in martial arts. Can be easily found at the cafeteria. ( Still waiting for hotdogs I guess)  
  
Selphie Tilmitt: A cheerful and happy-go-lucky person. She is also a very trustworthy friend.  
  
Irvine Kinneas: The lady's guy. He is now trying to enroll himself in Balamb Garden.(He is from Galbadia remember?)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just another boring day  
  
It's been a week since Ultimecia got defeated and everyone has got back to their normal lifestyle when suddenly a loud explosion happened inside the training center and a loud voice can be heard. " I'M BACK, BALAMB GARDEN!"  
  
Sorry to end the first chapter so soon but I got school tomorrow. So who actually came back to Balamb and what will it bring to the others? Please R+R. first fic so..I'm kinda stuck. give me some time for the next few chapters and please don't flame me! :p 


	2. Inside the training center

Disclaimers: I don't own the FF8 characters ( Squaresoft does :'( so don't sue me! Once again I'm broke! P.S: Thanks for reviewing StarGazer! Arigatougozaimasu!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside the training center  
  
"Calling for Commander Leonhart, Instructor Quistis, and Miss Tilmitt. Please proceed to the training center immediately. I repeat, Commander Leonhart, Instructor Quistis, and Miss Tilmitt. Please proceed to the training center immediately and check what is the cause of the explosion."  
  
"Awww.there goes Headmaster Cid. Doesn't he remember my existence!" screamed Zell in anger. He is frustrated that Cid didn't ask for his help.  
  
"Before I forget, Zell, if you're in the cafeteria waiting for your hotdogs again, please join the others and proceed to the training center. End of announcement."  
  
"Oooohhh yeah! He remembers me! Guess the great Zell Dinct has to proceed to the training center too," Zell shouted in excitement as he ran to the training center.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile at the training center  
  
"Finally, after five years struggle in this stupid 'shell', I'm out! Yesssss! Ewww..I've got some grass sticking out of my hair."  
  
As this mysterious person (should I say creature?) speaking, a T-rex appeared in front of it.  
  
"A T-rex uhh? Well although it's been a while since I use my sword, T-rex should be an easy meat." A few seconds later, a loud roar can be heard from the training center.  
  
"Err.guys, I think there's something really dangerous inside. Do we still have to go in?" enquired Selphie to the others as they approached the training center.  
  
"Don't worry Sefie! I'm here to protect you," Irvine answered as he approached the others.  
  
"Why in the world are you here?" asked Zell.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to attend the history class now?" added Quistis.  
  
"Well, I heard the explosion and the announcement, so I decided to have a look too. Besides, Selphie needs me. Right Sefie?" answered Irvine.  
  
"Puh..lease." Selphie snapped back.  
  
"Enough of talking. Let's go," ordered the always-so-cold Squall. "Yes sir!" everyone answered in unison.  
  
"Wait!" They turned their heads to see who is talking and there she is, panting as she approached them. Rinoa.  
  
"Wait for me! I want to follow too." whispered Rinoa as she panted heavily for breath. (Boy, she must had run a long way).  
  
"No way Rinoa. It's too dangerous. Besides, we don't know what's inside" Squall protested.  
  
"Come on Squall! Just once please? Please please please?" begged Rinoa.  
  
"Fine. One last time and stay by my side," answered Squall.  
  
"Roger!" Rinoa answered as she happily walked towards the training center with Squall hand in hand.  
  
"Lovers," Zell sighed. "You'll never understand them."  
  
"Maybe in the future? Come on let's go to the training center," urged Quistis. Right after they entered the training center, they saw a dead T- rex. Someone or something had cut off its head brutally and its blood was oozed out spreading everywhere.  
  
"Eww.look at that! This is one of the largest T-rex in the training center. Who could have actually killed it.?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"With just one strike.," Squall continued.  
  
"Guys, look at these!" Selphie squealed excitedly.  
  
"What!" asked Zell.  
  
"Footsteps!" answered Selphie. They quickly rushed towards the footsteps. Quistis began to inspect the footsteps.  
  
"Doesn't look like a monster to me. It looks more like a human's footsteps but who could it be?" Quistis began to wander. As they stared at the footsteps trying to figure for answer, another roar was heard.  
  
"I know! Could it be a junior SeeD footsteps?" said Zell proudly.  
  
"Impposible! No junior can ever killed a T-rex so easily. No way," Quistis snapped back.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go and have a look at what happened further in," said Squall. When they arrived further in the training center they saw another T- rex and two Grats lying dead on the floor. Their heads were chopped off in a chop and there were blood stains everywhere. As they began to look around for clues they heard footsteps from their behind.  
  
"Oh no! Whoever or whatever that could had killed all these monsters easily is right behind us!" Irvine whispered to the others. Slowly they turned their heads to face whatever it is but were shocked at what they saw.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////*****************************// //////////////////////////////  
  
Second chapter completed! Please R+R! I'll try to improve it and update it A.S.A.P. Please feel free to give me any comment or ideas! Once again, thank you for reading! :p 


	3. Meeting the enemy!

Disclaimers (yawn): As usual I own the FF8 characters (hey! Back to the reality) No.I don't own them but I do own the characters I created in this fan fiction. If I do I won't be writing fan fictions.they belong Squaresoft so don't sue! (Declaring bankrupt) Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! (  
  
Chapter 3 Meeting the enemy?! "A kid?"  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"The one who killed all these monsters?" These were the questions that came them.  
  
"Who ARE you?" asked Rinoa curiously.  
  
"Are you here to kill us!?" Selphie added.  
  
"Selphie!!!" everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"Yikes! Sorry.said the wrong thing," Selphie apologized while winking.  
  
"What are you doing here in the Balamb Garden training center," asked Quistis. The mysterious girl just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Do you know how to speak our language?" Irvine added.  
  
"Frickin' hell! You killed all these monsters all by yourself?" shouted Zell.  
  
"...."  
  
"Say something!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
".I'm...I'm" the girl mumbled.  
  
"What?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"I'm.hungry" the girl blurted.  
  
* sweatdrop. *  
  
"So she does speak our language. Who are you? Do you have a name?" asked Quistis.  
  
".I'm hungry." the girl repeated.  
  
"If you want to eat you have to answer our questions," said Irvine. The girl's face lit up. "What you want to know?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Who are you and do you come in peace?" asked Squall coldly.  
  
"I'm.well.I kinda don't have a name but people used to call me Paul for some reasons and yes I come in peace. Why should I destroy my own home?"  
  
"Used to call? Who? Your own home?" Zell asked continuously.  
  
"Yeah, my friends used to call me that and yes again.I used to be a SeeD," Paul answered.  
  
"So.where is your 'friends'?" Squall asked. Paul's face suddenly turned sad.  
  
"They.died. They were killed by a group of Galbadia soldiers. I'm the only survivor," Paul said silently.  
  
"Why must they kill your friends?" asked Selphie. Everyone started to pour out their questions towards Paul. Seeing Paul's sad face, Quistis decided to help her out.  
  
"Enough questioning. Why don't we let her eat something first in the cafeteria before we continue asking?" Quistis said.  
  
"Tch. Fine," sighed Zell.  
  
"Come on let's go!" added Selphie. As everyone started walking out, Paul patted Quistis shoulder.  
  
".Thanks for helping me.I'll explain everything to you later," she said.  
  
"Hey, that's nothing. Take your time," Quistis said as she smiled to Paul. As they walked out, Squall was still staring at the girl blankly and not moving at all.  
  
"Squall.Squall.Are you alright?" Rinoa asked with concern.  
  
"I'm alright. But that girl. There's something about her. No one can ever killed a T-rex in one swift move. I hope she is really come in peace," Squall said while staring sharp at Paul.  
  
"Don't worry too much. Let's join the others at the cafeteria. We shall ask her then," Rinoa whispered slowly to Squall. Squall smiled and led Rinoa out of the training center. Deep in his heart, he knew something would happen soon. Whether it is for the good or the bad.  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////******* **********************************////////////////////////////////  
  
Third chapter finished. I don't really know what will happen next so please don't ask me! But I can assure you funny things will happen.(This is a humor fic anywhere) Please.please R+R. First fiction so don't flame me.argh.my back is burning! HELP! 


	4. The dark history

Disclaimers: (again!?) (Sigh) I don't own the FF8 characters they belong to Squaresoft (yadda yadda yadda)so don't sue! I'm just a poor student!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The dark history  
  
* At the cafeteria *  
  
"Looks like you found yourself a partner, Zell," Irvine teased as he poked his hands at Zell.  
  
"Shut up Irvine!" Zell yelled angrily as he watched Paul munched up her food. Boy, she sure is hungry. They were sitting at the cafeteria for the past 60 minutes watching Paul crumbled up her food.  
  
" Burp.excuse me.I'm full! Can I have a dessert?" asked Paul as she took a sip at her drink.  
  
"What!!! A dessert! You already eaten 5 hotdogs, 4 plates of chicken chops, 4 plates of fish and chips and drank a jar of orange juice and you still want to have a dessert?!" Selphie exclaimed. Everyone was getting impatient waiting for Paul.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll skip the dessert. Let's go to a more secluded place. I don't want anyone else to hear what I'm going to tell you all," Paul said as she burped for one last time.  
  
"We'll go to the secret area in the training center. No one is allowed to go there without authorities," said Squall as he began to walk away.  
  
"Anything," Paul answered. Everyone began to walk away too when suddenly.  
  
"Ark.I forgot something!" Paul exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Zell asked.  
  
"I'd ordered 5 hot dogs for a take away and the bill is not paid," she answered.  
  
* sweat drop *  
  
"Go grab your orders, I'll pay," Quistis answered calmly. Everyone looked at her with a shock.  
  
"Thanks!" Paul exclaimed happily as she went and claimed her take away. Quistis sighed as she approached the counter.  
  
"How much?" she asked. She began to wander whether she had enough money to pay for that super-duper-large meal.  
  
"Let's see.2500 gils for the hotdogs, 4000 gils for the chicken chops, another 4000 gils for the fish and chips, and 300 gils for a jar of orange juice. That will be 10800 gils please," the cashier said as she smiled sweetly. This one sure is a big customer.  
  
"10800 GILS?! I'm broke!!! There goes my monthly salary," Quistis cried as she paid the bill. Then, she too walked to the training center. 'That girl better make sure she explains everything or else.' she thought as she walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* At the secret area *  
  
"All right. You had your food. Now tell us, why are you here and how can you be so powerful? If you're a SeeD, why we never see you before?" Squall asked curiously.  
  
"I belong to a tribe that exist long before time. This tribe is called The Lazens. We achieved civilizations faster than any other human being does. There are two other tribes that exist together with us. They are The Kayans and The Deans. Unfortunately, a group of humans discovered our special abilities and our great knowledge that can change the world. 10 years ago, they destroyed our homes and only one left in each tribe. Each was given a sword and these swords have special powers that can do great things or.if they fall to bad hands, they can do horrible things. Very horrible things. I was given a samurai sword. This sword has a sharp edge that looks like a saw and can slash things easily. It also grants the holder invisibility. My other two friends, each representing their tribes were granted a two edge sword and a reverse edge sword. The two edge sword can slash the opponent in two sides rather than just one side like a normal sword and it grants the holder super-human strength. As for the reverse edge sword.well it's the greatest and worst sword."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Rinoa.  
  
"You see, this sword can never kill can it grants the holder with wisdom and speed. That is if the holder is a good person. If it falls to bad hands, not only this sword will turn into the sharpest and strongest sword, it will also grants the holder with black magic and evil spirits," Paul said with a tremble. "Knowing this, three of us gather at Balamb Garden and we decided to hide ourselves here as well as our powers. Everything goes well until 5 years ago, when we went to Deiling City for a mission, the Galbadian armies spotted us and chased us. We were captured but we refused to tell them the place we hid our swords. Keza, my friend who held the two edge sword told me where he hid his sword and I managed to find it after I escape from the prison. Unfortunately, both of them didn't manage to escape and they were tortured until they died in the prison. Then I began to search for the third sword as Mia who owns the sword never actually told me where she hid it. She just told me to go to the place stored someone that the world once feared. As I was searching, the Galbadians found me yet again, and succeeded in catching me and locking me up in a 'shell' that looks like a rock. They never found out that I had two swords with me as I'd used my sword's invisibility power to hide them both from the naked eye. 2 months ago while some workers were pilling up stones they piled up my 'shell' too. Some how, I ended up here back in Balamb Garden's training center. End of story."  
  
Everyone kept silence as they did not know what to say. Selphie broke the silence.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to find the reverse edge sword immediately according to the clue given. I can't let it falls to the Galbadians! But, I'm going to need help. Can anyone please help me? I can't do this alone," Paul asked with a pair of pleading eyes.  
  
"..."  
  
"We'll help you," Squall said all of a sudden. Everyone looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Really?! Yahoo...!!! I found myself a helper!" Paul shouted loudly and happily.  
  
"If that's so, I'll help too," Quistis said with determination.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I really don't know what to say." Paul said as a grateful tear came out from her eye.  
  
"No prob. But first, you'll need a rest. Why don't you stay and rest for a few days before we set out for our quest? You can stay in my room," said Quistis.  
  
"Thank you.thanks a lot everyone. All right. If everything's set, let's leave this place. I hate being inside the training center. By the way, can I meet Cid tomorrow? I'll explain to him about the sudden disappearance of me and my friends." Paul asked.  
  
".Whatever.now let's go," Squall answered.  
  
As they walked out of the training center Quistis remembered something.  
  
"We have to report to Headmaster Cid what happened at the training center. Well, guess you have to meet Headmaster Cid now instead of tomorrow," she said while staring at Paul.  
  
"It's all right. Hey, can I grab another plate of chicken chop before we proceed to the Headmaster's room? All those explanations stuff sure makes me hungry," Paul said innocently.  
  
* Big sweat drop * "No, no, no. this time you're going to straight to the Headmaster's room. You finished my this month's salary already," said Quistis as she pulled Paul to the elevator.  
  
"But.I didn't eat anything for five years!" Paul shouted.  
  
"Then how you survived?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a normal human remember? I can survive without food. I just simply love to eat," Paul answered with a huge grin.  
  
"Then stop eating! You already ate some food that can last others for three days!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Puh.all right.but after this, I'm going to..argh!!!" Paul yelped as she was pulled inside the elevator by Quistis. She didn't actually finish her lecture about having another meal after this.  
  
There was a spine chilling silence in the elevator. Nobody knows what else to say. As the elevator door opened, Paul took a deep breath and began to walk towards the Headmaster's room. After five long years, she's back at Balamb Garden again. This time she got a bone yet to be pick with the Galbadians.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**************** ********//////////////////////////  
  
I ended chapter 4. I don't know why I use samurai swords in part of my story. I just right so weather you like this chapter or not, please R+R. Chapter 5 coming up! 


	5. Face to face

Disclaimers: I don't own the FF8 characters. They belong to Squaresoft (yeah they do) so don't sue! I no money (broken English.we call them manglish.malay+English)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best StarGazer! This chapter is for you!  
  
I just came back from school.tired.worn out.we had a party.got myself all wet.but I don't mind.it's once in a blue moon we had a party anyway! (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Face to face  
  
"Come in" Cid answered the door. He was shocked at what he saw. "Paul? Is that really you?!"  
  
"Hi ya Cid. Long time no see!" Paul waved at Cid casually  
  
"I thought you're dead? What happened to you 5 years ago? Where are the others? I dispatched SeeDs all around Galbadia but couldn't find you," Cid said. He was very confused like the others when they first met Paul  
  
"All righty here goes my story again," Paul sat down on a chair and started explaining everything all over again.  
  
* Later. *  
  
"So that's what happened.I see.I'm so sorry for Mia and Keza," Cid said as he walked towards the window. "That's why you three refused to use your swords during battle.and Galbadians.I can't believe they did such a dreadful thing. I guess I should cancel off the meeting with Martine tomorrow."  
  
"Martine.do you say MARTINE!!!" everyone was shocked to see the sudden change of Paul.  
  
"What's with him?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"HE IS THE ONE BEHIND ALL THESE!!! HE KILLED MY FRIENDS AND HE EVEN TRIED TO KILLED ME!"  
  
"What?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"That Martine.he killed Keza and Mia. He is the one who tried to get hold of the swords in order to rule over the world! I'm not going to let him have the reverse edge sword. Never!" Paul shouted in anger.  
  
"Calm down now. I understand your anger, but as much as I understand I can't allow any SeeD to help you," Cid said.  
  
"Why sir?" Quistis asked.  
  
"This is not going to be like any other battles. We're going against the Galbadians again and I hate watching our SeeDs getting injured or killed by them. I'm sorry," Cid said with a sigh.  
  
"....I understand..this matter doesn't have anything to do with Balamb Garden and it will never be.I assure you. Very well..guess I'll leave now. It's not really good for me to stay here any longer. Good bye," Paul said with a smile and a small bow. As she turned away she began to mumble."Come on..don't let me leave this room.say something."  
  
"Wait!" Cid said.  
  
[Yes!] " Anything else?" Paul said while trying to keep a strict face.  
  
"No SeeDs are allowed to assist you but Commander Leonhart and the others would like to help out. They are now on a long term holiday and whatever they do during the holidays have nothing to do with Balamb Garden. How's that sound to you?" Cid smiled at Paul.  
  
"Of course it's good!!!" Paul exclaimed. [Good old Cid doing his job again :) ]  
  
"You can stay here for a maximum of two days then together with the others you shall leave for your mission," Cid added. "You may leave now." Paul practically skipped out of the room happily as she proceed to the elevator. In the elevators, everything was quite once again when suddenly.  
  
"Paul, can I ask you a question?" Rinoa asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yep. Go ahead," Paul answered freely.  
  
"The Galbadians.the one that tried to kill you.is there a guy name Caraway involve in it other than Martine?" Rinoa blurted out with concern. Squall was shocked to hear that but he kept his silence.  
  
"What.? A guy name Carried-a-way?" Paul scratched her head in confusion.  
  
"Caraway," Rinoa repeated.  
  
"Oh.I see I see Caraway. Nope, never heard of him," Paul answered with confidence.  
  
"Really?" Rinoa sounded more cheerful this time. "Positive. Why? What's with that Caraway?" Paul enquired back.  
  
"Nothing.just asking," Rinoa answered with a sigh of relief. Squall and the others too, sighed in relief. They really didn't know what to do if General Caraway was involved in it. No one liked the idea of fighting him especially Rinoa. She wouldn't want to fight with Caraway.her father.at all.not in a million years.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* In the dormitory *  
  
"You can sleep here for tonight," Quistis pointed towards her bed for Paul. "I'll take the floor."  
  
"Nah! I'll take the floor. Besides, I love sleeping on the floor. Bed gives me headache," Paul snapped back.  
  
"All right then," Quistis said. As Quistis was covering herself up with blanket she saw Paul walking up towards her desk. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Can I put my things here?" Paul asked politely. Quistis gave her a sure-go- ahead look and a what-are-you-putting look.  
  
"You'll see," Paul answered with a grin. Quistis stared at her curiously as she reached to her own back and drew out something invisible. Then she started to mumble words which Quistis couldn't figure out and within seconds, two swords were seen lying on the desk. Quistis was mesmerized by the light that emitted from both the swords. Looking at Quistis mesmerized face, Paul laughed lightly.  
  
"Since you pay for my food and let me stay in your room, I'll show you more about the swords tomorrow," Paul assured Quistis.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Quistis was sure getting excited by then. She had never seen any swords as beautiful as those two.  
  
"But now, I'm sleepy. Can we sleep now?" Paul asked as she yawned. Quistis nodded silently and proceeded to sleep too. More things to see tomorrow and a brand new adventure is waiting for them as they drifted to their own slumber.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////**********************// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 5 finished! I'm sleepy too! Just a boring twist.romance on either chapter 6 or 7 depends on my mood.Please R+R! No flames please.I just got burned up yesterday :p 


	6. The search team

Disclaimers( yet again...): I don't own the FF8 characters etc, etc, etc. They (sadly) belong to Squaresoft so don't sue me!!! Honestly I got no money...not a dime so you're going to waste your money if you sue. Hahahaha!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews...and thanks for your compliment PhoenixBlade...I'll try and improve and make this story interesting!  
  
Chapter Six The search team **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Wake up...wake up." Quistis was shaking Paul lightly urging her to wake up. The sun was shining brightly as it was well past 8 o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately, all Paul did was grunt lowly and muttered some just- a-minute-I'm-sleepy for dozens of times and continued her slumber. As Quistis was still trying to wake her up, someone knocked the door. Quistis opened up the door and lead Rinoa and Squall inside the room.  
  
"Hey, I think we need to talk about our mission so can you go down to the cafeteria?" Rinoa asked as she looked around the room. That was the first time she actually had a good look on Quistis room.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Selphie shouted excitedly as she too entered the room followed by Irvine and Zell. Now everyone involved in that mission was crammed inside the not-so-big room.  
  
"I thought we're suppose to go to the cafeteria to discuss something. Why is everyone here?" Selphie asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you have to wake HER up before discussing about the mission. She's the one who's going to find the sword," Quistis said as she pointed towards Paul who was.well, snoring quietly. Everyone looked at her sleeping form and started to shake their heads.  
  
"Come on wake up! We need to talk about the mission.THE MISSION!" Selphie started yelling on Paul while Irvine was shaking her hoping to wake her up.  
  
"Mmm..yeah yeah.mission..missi..zzzzz,"  
  
* sweat drop *  
  
"Let me try.hey your sword's lost! Someone stole them away!" Rinoa pretended to be panic as she shouted.  
  
"WHAT!!! Who stole my swzzzz..." "We'll never wake her up!" Quistis said with a sigh.  
  
"How bout this? Hey wake up..I heard there's a food fair going on in the cafeteria," Irvine said sheepishly. This time Paul really woke up.  
  
"Did someone say food fair? Where? When?" Paul jumped up from her sleep excitedly. Irvine grinned proudly towards everyone.  
  
"The great Irvine did it again!" he said while making a peace sign. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Hey, did I miss something? Where's the food.hey!" Paul yelped as everyone pushed her towards the bathroom.  
  
"Brush your teeth and change your clothes. We'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria and hurry up if you want to start the mission fast!" Quistis yelled impatiently. Boy, she sounded like an instructor again. They walked out to the cafeteria leaving Paul alone as she groggily brush her teeth.  
  
--------Five minutes later--------  
  
Paul walked out from the bathroom after combing her hair walked grabbed her swords before closing the room's door and going to the cafeteria. " Look's like everyone's ready for a new adventure my friends," she whispered slowly to her swords. The swords shone brightly as if answering her question.  
  
--------In the cafeteria-----------  
  
"What took you so long," Zell said while munching his hot dogs. (I wonder why he never got tire of them?)  
  
"Sorry...anyway can we start now?" Paul asked while gesturing an apologizing nod to Zell.  
  
"Sure, take your seat and explain everything. We're gonna par..tay!" Selphie screamed in excitement.  
  
"Party? Whatever..so here's what I'm thinking. We're going to find those swords according to the clue given. A place where there's someone who was once the world afraid of. There're a few places we can head to," Paul explained slowly. "The first destination is Tomb of The Unknown King in Galbadia. Since we're captured there, so I guess she probably hid them somewhere near Galbadia and Tomb of The Unknown King may be the place."  
  
"Then?" Squall asked coldly.  
  
"The second destination was Centra. We can try out the Centra Ruins where Odin resides. If it's not there then we had to go to our third destination, the Deep Sea Research Center. I heard the great GF Bahamut is living inside that dark place, who knows...we may find the sword there. If we fail again,....then we have to go to our last destination that I can think of according to the clue."  
  
"What?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Esthar...the Sorceress Memorial."  
  
"NO!" Squall yelled out loud in protest. Everyone was shocked to see his big reaction against that place.  
  
"What's with that place? As far as I know Sorceress Adel wasn't there anymore so you don't have to worry bout fighting her." Paul asked curiously.  
  
"We'll never go there!" Squall yelled again as he got up from his chair and looked very angry.  
  
"Yo, calm down man," Zell said as he tried to pat Squall's shoulder, only to receive a cold stare.  
  
"Go anywhere you like but not there!" Squall yelled for one last time and walked away.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa shouted as she too, got up and started to chase against Squall. Everyone kept quiet not knowing what to say leaving a blur Paul scratching her head.  
  
"Gee.he sure is one mysterious guy," Paul said , breaking the silence.  
  
"No..it's just that a lot of things happened back then and." Quistis snapped back.  
  
"And.?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain. It's too complicated but to make things short..Rinoa..she is a sorceress and she was once nearly locked up there.."  
  
"Oh..I see.I see.No wonder," Paul said with a sigh. "Although I just got to know you all a few days but I'm not stupid and I can see what's going on between them..well, guess if we really have to go there..I'll drop both of them out but don't worry who knows that we got lucky and found the sword before going there right?" Paul asked with a convincing smile. Everyone just smiled back as a reply. Squall's reaction sure shocked everyone..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Inside Squall's room *  
  
"Squall, calm down," Rinoa said as she followed Squall into his room. "I don't mind if we really have to go there."  
  
"I care! Why should we help someone we barely knew at the first place and what's worst?! What if something happen to you? Rinoa...I can't bare to lose you again," Squall blurted out as he held Rinoa in his arms tightly. Rinoa was shocked at his sudden burst out. You can't see the Garden Commander acting like this every day you know?  
  
"Squall..I'm gonna be alright," Rinoa whispered to his ear lowly as she return his embrace. "Besides, I'm sure Laguna won't let them lock me up right?"  
  
"That old loser?! He's blur enough to even forget our face!" Squall snapped back. He was losing up a bit by then. Rinoa couldn't find any words to protest anymore. Besides, she loved the way Squall cared for her. Rinoa smiled sweetly and kissed Squall lightly on his lips making him blush.  
  
"Hahaha...I like to see you blush," Rinoa teased him as she continued to embrace him tightly. "Anyway, if we really have to there, I'll be extra careful and stay beside you. Isn't that enough Mr. Leonhart?"  
  
"Hmph...you win!" Squall said as he smiled. "Only if you stay beside me all the times."  
  
"Yes sir!" Rinoa answered as she mimicked the SeeD's salute. Squall couldn't help but laughed lightly at her reactions. "Can't we go back to the cafeteria now? We need to discuss when we should leave. Besides, it's not very nice to leave them in the cafeteria looking blank."  
  
"Anything for you, my princess," Squall said as he walked out of his room with hand in hand with Rinoa.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*In the cafeteria *  
  
"Finally, both of you came back! Sorry bout mentioning going to the Sorceress Memorial. Look if you two don't want to go I think I still can manage without.."  
  
"Um. Paul.Paul!" Rinoa interrupted her.  
  
"Well, I can actually still sneak in with the help of..what's that you want to say?" Paul asked suddenly as she mumbled to herself.  
  
"We'll go together," Rinoa answered with a smile. "Really? That's great! You sure?" asked Paul. She really didn't want anything bad to happen.  
  
"Yes. I assured you," Squall said plainly.  
  
"Oh..ok then! Everything's set let's set out this evening!" Paul exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Alright...let's par...tay!" Selphie screamed in excitement. " I'll pilot the Ragnarok!"  
  
"Let's rock and roll!" Zell clenched his fist and started to bounce lightly.  
  
"Let's go girls!" Irvine grinned as he pat his hat lightly with his gun.  
  
"We'll assemble at the front gate at 1800 sharp. Any problems?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nope," Paul answered while the others nodded. As everyone went back to the dormitories to pack their things, Rinoa followed Squall to his room again.  
  
"Anything?" Squall asked as they arrived at his room's door. Rinoa answered him by pulling him by his collar and gave him a hard kiss.  
  
"Thanks for believing in me," she said as she walked away leaving Squall who was blushing madly. He stood still watching Rinoa entered her own room then he too, entered his room with a large smile.  
  
"Believing huh?" he said with a smile...  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////******* *************************///////////////////  
  
Chapter 6 ended! I want to write on but I got school tomorrow..so I need my sleep badly. Please R+R! Please! Please! Please don't flame me by the way...I'm afraid of fire....thanks for reading, everyone! Minna arigatougozaimasu! 


	7. The first and second destination

Disclaimers: The FF8 characters don't belong to me. Nope, not at all so just sit back and enjoy the fan fiction. Don't sue me cause will make me famous for being sued and you'll waste your money cause I've no money! Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading!  
  
Thanks for reviewing my story. They meant a lot to me! Keep the reviews coming! Sorry for my laziness to write this chapter a lot more faster..I got school and some sort of choir so I'm worn out but now school's finally over!!! I got myself a two months break oh yeah!!!!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The First And Second Destination  
  
"Is everyone here yet?" Selphie asked impatiently.  
  
"Let me see...we got the flirter, Irvine, we got the so called martial art's master, Zell, a smart and wise Quistis, and a very cute Selphie...we don't have the commander and his girl friend," Paul said as she looked around for Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" shouted Zell and Irvine in unison.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Who's the flirter?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah and who's the so called martial arts' master?" Zell added as he clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"Um...o..ou..um.hey look! They're here!" Paul rushed towards Squall and Rinoa as she tried to get away from Zell and Irvine. Quistis sighed looking at three of them.  
  
"What took you both so long?" Paul asked as she pretended to be annoyed.  
  
"Sorry..we.got something to talk about," Rinoa said as she smiled shyly. Paul raised her eyebrow curiously but smirk after something (god knows what) hit her mind. Squall just kept quiet and walked towards the front gate.  
  
"Can we go now? Remember whatever happens during this mission, Balamb Garden won't be responsible so watch your own back. Now, is everyone ready?" Squall asked in his usual manner. Everyone nodded as they walked out from the garden.  
  
"Wow!!! This thing is HUGE!!! Can I steer it?" Paul asked excitedly as she walked around Ragnarok's cockpit.  
  
"No!!! That place belongs to me!!!" Selphie protested strongly as both of them started to fight over for the control of Ragnarok. The fight ended when Quistis came and pulled Paul away as she continued yelling in protest (Only Quistis know how to control that girl). Knowing that she won the fight, Selphie stuck out her tongue playfully and started to take off from the ground. They reached the Tomb of Unknown Kings less than an hour.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Inside the tomb *  
  
"Did anyone find anything?" Paul yelled out as she continued searching around the tomb together with Quistis. They had split into a few groups once they reached the tomb.  
  
"We found nothing!" Selphie shouted from the left side of the tomb.  
  
"Same here!" Rinoa shouted from the other side of the tomb.  
  
"You sure?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah!" both Rinoa and Selphie shouted in unison.  
  
"Guess it's not here...we have to go to our second destination then," Paul sighed disappointedly as she walked out of the tomb with Quistis. Quistis patted her shoulder lightly as a sign of comforting. A few minutes later, everyone boarded the Ragnarok again and continued their journey. This time, they're heading towards Centra Ruins where the great Odin once resides.  
  
"Buckle up! We're landing!!!" Selphie shouted excitedly as she steer Ragnarok to the ground. As soon as they touched the ground, Paul rushed in the Centra Ruins but came out a few minutes later scratching her head.  
  
"I..I...lost my way," she said with a shy grin.  
  
* sweat drop *  
  
"You should for all of us," Zell said.  
  
"I know! We can ask Odin himself if he saw any sword back then! This way, we need not explore around!" Selphie squealed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Eh? Ask Odin? How?" Paul asked in confusion.  
  
"We caught Odin a few months ago. He's just an easy meat," Zell boosted proudly.  
  
"Who do you think you are to catch me?!! And who's the easy meat?!!" a voice boomed as the sky grew darker. Moments later, Odin appeared with his great horse looking very annoyed.  
  
"O.O.Odin. You came.um.um...did someone said you're an easy meat? Who dares to be so rude to the great Odin?! I'll teach them a lesson!" Zell shook in fear and he faced directly towards Odin.  
  
"Forget bout that. It's just a misunderstanding. Great Odin, did you come upon a reverse edge sword in the Centra Ruins a few years back?" Squall asked as he walked towards Odin.  
  
"Humph...no..thy never came upon any swords in fact no one entered the ruins for a long time before you thou came."  
  
"Thank you Odin. You may go back to your own dimension now," Squall replied. After Odin was gone, Zell kept thanking an annoyed Squall for 'saving' his head from being chopped down from Odin. Paul was still shocked to see Odin appeared in front of her and what's worst, Odin was actually following their journey all the way. After she regained her senses, she became disappointed again.  
  
"No sword again," Paul sighed for the thousandth times for the day. "What if the Martine found it before us? Everything will be doomed!"  
  
"Cheer up. We still have two place to go remember?" Rinoa smiled sweetly and patted Paul's shoulder.  
  
"All right! Back to the Ragnarok then. Gee, how many times do I have to steer this thing?" Selphie wandered.  
  
"You can always pass that job to me," Paul said as she eyed the pilot seat and grinned. Selphie stuck out her tongue and jumped back to the pilot's seat.  
  
"In your dreams, Paul!" Selphie said as she started the engine. "Off we goooooooo!!!!!!!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////**************************///// ////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 7 ended! Please R+R! Please, please, please! Don't flame me btw. Maybe everyone will wonder about two things. 1) Why I never mentioned everything about Paul's appearance? Cause I want YOU to imagine her yourself. She might be cute or pretty or anything you like! I did put some of my own attitude in her though. After all, I created her! 2) Why must Quistis be the one that able to control Paul? Cause Quistis shared the same birthday as I am! Seriously! 4TH OF OCTOBER RULEZZ! Finally, thanks for reading and supporting me! 


	8. The third destination and a wedding ring

Disclaimers: I don't own the FF8 characters (How many times do I have to repeat that sad sentence?). They belong to Squaresoft so don't sue! (Sob..)  
  
Notes: Sorry for this extremely late chapter..I know I know, I'm just too lazy to type on...anyway, keep reading and keep those reviews coming! I don't have the inspiration to write on without them. Last but not least, a million, billion, zillion, etc, etc, thanks to Phoenix Blade for your wonderful review!  
  
Chapter 8 The third destination and a wedding ring.  
  
"We've arrived!" Selphie shouted from the pilot seat as they landed on top of the Deep Sea Deposit.  
  
"Uh..what.what?" Paul asked groggily as she woke up from her nap. Except for Selphie who piloted the Ragnarok and her 'co-pilot' Irvine, everyone slept during the three hours flight.  
  
"Rinny..wake up," Squall whispered lowly as he patted on Rinoa's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like we're here," Quistis straightened her clothes and stood up.  
  
"Let's go!" Zell shouted from behind shocking everyone. Paul shot him a shape glare of never-do-that-again-every-time-I-just-woke-up as she straightened her hair.  
  
As they walked out from Ragnarok, they heard a noise coming from the Deep Sea Deposit.  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me that the Galbadians came before us!" Paul screamed in fear as she hurried in fearing for the worst. When she reached inside, she saw a sight that made her sigh with relief.  
  
"Yo! Wait for us would ya? What is it?" Zell asked as he too, entered the Deep Sea Deposit. The others rushed in too, with their weapons readied for battles.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just a monster fight," Paul said as she pointed to the floor.  
  
"Ewww...blood," Selphie said in disgust. The sight of two dead ruby dragons was sure sickening enough to make her vomit out.  
  
"It seems that they killed each other for some reason," Irvine said as he poked the dead bodies with his gun. Although there was no Galbadians around, there was also no sword around.  
  
"Ooww, not another failure!" Selphie screamed in frustration. They had been searching for the sword inside that place for nearly an hour.  
  
"Let's ask Bahamut," Squall took out a glowing orb and put it on the floor. A few seconds later, Bahamut appeared from the orb.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys even caught Bahamut?!" Paul said in an awe. She began to wonder who are these guys. They must have been brilliant fighters to even managed to catch the great GF Bahamut.  
  
"Ahem.I prefer the sentence to be I joined them not they caught me," Bahamut roared. "Why did you humans summon me for?"  
  
" Did you came upon any sword while you resides in this Deep Sea Deposit?" Paul asked while staring at Bahamut in amazement.  
  
"Grunt .grunt...you humans summoned me for such a simple question? How dare you?" Bahamut roared.  
  
"As easy as it seems, you still haven't answered me, I believe," Paul snapped back daringly.  
  
"Why you?! Fine, I shall answer your question. No, I did not came upon any sword all along while I resided here."  
  
"Argh! Not another failure!" Paul screamed in frustation.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Selphie squealed.  
  
"Whatever. Thanks for your help. You may now return to your own dimension," Squall said uneasily as he kept the orb after Bahamut entered it. They found nothing at the first three destinations including the Deep Sea Deposit. This means that they had to go to the Sorceress Memorial no matter what.  
  
They returned to Ragnarok silently not knowing what else to say especially to Squall. His face was as dark as the night. Even Rinoa followed him inside Ragnarok quietly.  
  
"Alright, here we go..again!" Selphie grunted. She was getting bored of steering the plane and landed it. They won't be arriving for at least another six hours and everyone was getting bored.  
  
* 30 minutes later *  
  
Selphie had set the plane into the auto-pilot mode setting the destination to Esthar air station instead of the Sorceress Memorial for everyone had agreed to stop in Esthar for some rest and maybe some shopping. :p  
  
Quistis and Paul were sitting on the floor playing the triple triad and in the same time arguing over the rules. Zell was practicing his martial arts skills and practically bouncing around the place. Irvine and Selphie were chatting and occasionally giggling while observing the game between Paul and Quistis. Squall and Rinoa went down to the first floor to have some private talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* On the first floor *  
  
"Squall..Squall? Anyone home?" Rinoa teased as she waved frantically at Squall. He had been daydreaming for the last two minutes.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Squall asked confusedly. Rinoa giggled at his expressions. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I just love to see your confuse face. You looked like an adorable child!"  
  
Squall blushed at this statement which made Rinoa giggled even more.  
  
"It's not funny," Squall said while blushing.  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't help it," Rinoa said in between giggles. She was trying her best to stop giggling but only managed to stop it after a minute. Squall couldn't help but smile looking her always-cheerful attitude. He wondered how some one can be this perfect as she is.  
  
"Look at you! You are talking to yourself again! Mind sharing them with me?" Rinoa said as she pretended to be angry with a hint of laughter in her eyes. Squall just chuckled and hold her tight in his arms. How he hoped that this moment will never end. With Rinoa in his arms, only both of them, spending a nice and pleasant time. His face changed when he thought of arriving at the Sorceress Memorial later on. He hated the idea of Rinoa getting near that place again. He vowed to protect his angel from any danger that might approached her even if he had to risk his own life.  
  
As if sensing what's inside Squall's mind, Rinoa kissed him lightly on his lips bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'll stay by your side and you'll protect me right?"  
  
"Right," Squall answered her by pulling her close for another deep and passionate kiss. "Shall we go back upstairs and join the others, my princess?"  
  
"Why not? By the way, stop calling me princess. I'm not a princess anymore," Rinoa said in between kisses.  
  
"You don't like me to call you that?" Squall smirked.  
  
"Well...I do actually..but," Rinoa whispered shyly.  
  
"Whatever. Come on let's go, princess," Squall laughed as he pulled Rinoa with him.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled. This guy sure knows how to get her and that's why she loves him dearly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Back to the cockpit *  
  
"Oohh..finally, the love birds came back!" Paul teased as she saw both Squall and Rinoa came in hand in hand.  
  
"Whatever, I think you better concentrate on your card game," Rinoa smiled evilly as she walked back to her seat with Squall.  
  
"What.? Nothing's wrong with my.argh! How could you do this?!" Paul shrieked as Quistis flipped four cards over.  
  
"Why not? I got a plus and combo!" Quistis laughed loudly.  
  
"My cards..(sob) By the way, what is our trading rule?" Paul asked with a gluped. She knew she lost that game miserably. The score, Paul 2, Quistis 8.  
  
"Diff," Quistis answered plainly as she took all of Paul's card from the deck.  
  
"Diff?! Oh no!!! Rinoa, you owed me one Alexander card, one Bahamut card, one MY own card, and two elnoyle cards! Thanks for making me losing my game," Paul yelled as she helplessly looked at her cards being taken by a very happy Quistis. Rinoa answered by sticking her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Thanks for all the rare cards I'd been wanting for. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the washroom," Quistis grinned widely as she walked out from the cockpit.  
  
"I lost...! Fine! I'm going to sleep!" Paul took out a blanket from her backpack and cover herself with it as she drifted off to sleep on the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"WAKE UP! WE'D ARRIVED!" Selphie screamed as Irvine kicked Paul in attempt to wake her up.  
  
"All right all right! I'm awake! Don't try and make me deaf and stop kicking me Irvine!" Paul said as she yawned.  
  
"Booyaka! Esthar shopping mall, here I come!" Selphie jumped in excitement while running towards the highway leading to the mall.  
  
"I should've bring more gils if I know we'll stop here," Paul sighed. "I heard Esthar's foods are very nice. This time it was Quistis turned to sigh.  
  
"For once can you think some thing else other than food?" Quistis asked as she walked to the mall together with Paul. Paul just scratched her head and gave her a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Inside the shopping mall *  
  
"Tee-hee! Look at that store! It's soooooo cute. I just gotta go in!" Selphie squealed in excitement as she ran around the mall. Irvine was the only one willing to follow her. Zell was busy shopping for fighters magazine and martial arts comic while Quistis, Squall and Rinoa followed Paul to the gift shop.  
  
"Hey, don't be so bored! Look around! Maybe you can grab a wedding ring for Rinoa eh?" Paul teased as she poked Squall's arm. Squall kept quiet for a moment before answering.  
  
"Do you know where is the jewelers shop located?" Squall asked in a very soft voice loud enough only for Paul to hear.  
  
"Walk out of this store, head straight and turn right and you'll find the best jewelers shop they offered here. Why do ask? Ark! Don't tell me you're gonna..." Paul didn't manage to finished her question for Squall already gave a say-it-and-you're-dead look. Paul just laughed and shouted a good luck as Squall walked out of the store.  
  
"Where's he going? I think I better go too," Rinoa said while trying to follow Squall out of the store only to be stopped by Paul.  
  
"He's going to .er....the washroom!" Paul answered. " You wouldn't want to follow him there, would you?" Rinoa blushed and cut out of that topic quickly.  
  
"You and Squall are acting strange. Now tell me, what are you two up to?" Quistis asked curiously.  
  
"I tell you if you keep this a secret from Rinoa," Paul grinned. Quistis nodded as a reply. Paul whispered softly to Quistis only to get a loud oh my god from her. Paul tried to covered Quistis' mouth quickly when she saw Rinoa turned around and raised her eyebrow curiously at Quistis' action.  
  
"Now, you two owe me an explanation. Squall didn't go to the washroom, did he? Where did he go?" Rinoa asked as she took a step towards them.  
  
"Er..er...hey look! Selphie's calling us! Come on let's go!" Paul was relieved to see Selphie waving from the outside. She practically ran out from the store with Quistis to avoid Rinoa's question.  
  
"Hey, I saw Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone just now! They are waiting for us at the restaurant down the road," Selphie said.  
  
"Restaurant? Good! I'm hungry anyway, come on let's go get Zell and we'll go to the restaurant," Paul answered gingerly and ran up to the books store to find Zell. A few minutes later, she came back with Zell.  
  
"What bout Squall?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"He..I'll find him. You guys go ahead first! Which restaurant was it?" Paul asked.  
  
"The Eat-Your-Lots restaurant," Selphie answered.  
  
"All right! I'll see you guys later, bye!" Paul ran away clearly still avoiding Rinoa's question. She turned her head and winked at Quistis. Understanding what she meant Quistis prevented Rinoa from following and kept her busy from asking the location of Squall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Inside the jewelers store *  
  
"Hey Squall! Are you done?" Paul ran in the store and towards Squall.  
  
"Yeah. I found one," Squall answered with a grin. He sure is happy about this thing. (Everyone should know what he's up to by now :p)  
  
"50,000 GILS?! Rinoa sure is lucky to have you, Commander!" Paul smiled while gazing at the beautiful ring with 4 carats of diamonds that Squall bought for Rinoa.  
  
"I hope she will accept it," Squall said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. She loves you with all her heart too! Say, if everything goes right, can I attend your wedding ceremony please?" Paul asked with a pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course! Just make sure you finish your mission quickly," Squall answered.  
  
"Friends?" Paul asked. She wasn't sure that she could even talk to Squall. He's the coldest among the others.  
  
"Friends," Squall answered.  
  
"All right! Now come on and keep that ring! We're suppose to meet the Esthar president, Laguna and his friends at the Eat-Your-Lots restaurant," Paul said as she hurried Squall to pay for that ring.  
  
"Laguna? How did you know he's the president?" Squall asked curiously.  
  
"He ruled Esthar long before I was trapped inside that 'shell' and I'd been here for thousands of times before. Now come on and move it!" Paul answered as she pushed Squall out of the shop. Squall was getting nervous. Will he propose to Rinoa? What if she rejected him?  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////************************* *****/////////////////////  
  
Chapter 8 finished! Thank you for reading this story. Although I don't really know what am I writing in this chapter but I guess it will be boring if they keep going to their destinations. So, I decided to add a special Esthar scene inside! PLEASE R+R! Please! Please! 


	9. Confusion and war

Disclaimers: I don't own the FF8 characters. They..zzzzzzz. *sorry* They belong to Squaresoft so don't sue!  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming! As for Phoenix Blade, the answers for your questions are inside this chapter so if you want to know, you have to read hehehe. Anyway, for the others, thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Confusion and war  
  
"Over here, Squall!" Squall sighed annoyingly as Laguna shouted from the restaurant once he saw Squall approaching, earning him a few glances.  
  
"You ought not to shout like that. You're the president!" Kiros shook his head looking at Laguna's over-joyous behavior. Ward nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who cares?!" Laguna snapped back. Not long after they defeated Ultimecia, Squall and the others went to Esthar to visit Ellone. Squall got to know about his father and son relationship with Laguna. Although he never objected when Laguna called him son, he never called Laguna father. Nevertheless, Laguna felt relieved that he finally got the courage to reveal the truth and he was very happy to get the chance to see Squall again.  
  
"Where did you two go?" Selphie asked once both Paul and Squall arrived inside the restaurant.  
  
"We went to the...the..,"  
  
"Weapon shop."  
  
"Potions shop," This is bad. Both answered in unison but with different answers earning a few curious glances from Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Rinoa. Quistis who knew the truth tried to change the topic but to no avail. Rinoa wanted to ask more questions. She already noticed Squall and Paul's weird behavior but she was interrupted by Laguna.  
  
"So, who is this new friend of yours?" Laguna asked as he looked over at Paul. For once, he saved me. Squall thought silently.  
  
"I believe I haven't introduce myself and explain my situation. All right, here goes my story." Paul started to talk about her past, mission and her war against Martine. After nearly half an hour, she finished her story. "I think that's all I got to say. Boy, I'm so thirsty! Excuse me, can I have another lemonade please?"  
  
"I see. So this is your story. All right then, you may have the permission to enter the Sorceress Memorial," Kiros said thoughtfully. "And let me introduce you to the others. I'm Kiros, this is Ward, Ellone and as you know it, the president himself, Laguna." Ward and Ellone shook hands with Paul while Laguna scratched his head and nodded carelessly. They spent the next one hour chatting and having their lunch. Paul seems to get along very well with Kiros and Ellone. In the middle of the noisy conversation, Paul noticed Squall fidgeting uneasily.  
  
"Pst.pst..when are you going to propose?" Paul whispered softly to Squall. Squall said nothing in response only holding the little black case inside his pocket more tightly. Knowing that he propose so soon, Paul sighed. Rinoa was beginning to get more and more curious at Paul and Squall's behavior but she decided not to ask any question. She knew that they won't tell her anything. SeeDs.  
  
"Sir! Report from the headquarters! The Galbadian armies together with their leader, Martine have entered Esthar and fast approaching the Sorceress Memorial," The Esthar soldier looked panic.  
  
"WHAT! OH NO! They discovered the place too! Damn! We shouldn't have taken our own sweet time!" Paul stood up and ran out of the restaurant leaving the others behind.  
  
"Everyone, back to Ragnarok! We're going to fly there as soon as possible! Paul! Come back! You won't reach there in time if you run!" Quistis shouted as everyone too, ran out from the restaurant.  
  
"Tell the armies to get ready. We're going to the Sorceress Memorial, too! Should the Galbadians launch any attack, we'll counter them!" Laguna instructed the soldier. "We'll join you guys and proceed to the Sorceress Memorial."  
  
"Booyaka! Let's hit the party!" Selphie shouted excitedly. Squall sighed softly. Yet again, he didn't get the chance to propose.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Get ready everyone! We're going to land!" Selphie piloted Ragnarok down hitting the ground hard. The Galbadians had already forced themselves inside the Sorceress Memorial.  
  
"Come on, let's go! This is it!" Paul took out both her swords and started to rush out.  
  
"Let's kick some ass!" Zell clinched his fist tight and ran out with the others.  
  
"Stay close to me..," Squall whispered to Rinoa as they too ran towards the Sorceress Memorial. Rinoa nodded silently.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where is it?! Hurry up and find me the sword!" Martine was very frustrated. The sword was no where to be found. As they were busy finding for the sword, Paul and the others crashed in.  
  
"Damn you, Martine! The sword is a sacred sword meant for world peace not for a cruel and evil old guy like you!" Paul started to slashed whoever who tried to stop her.  
  
"You even brought the other two swords! Give them to me NOW!" Martine ordered more and more soldiers to attack Paul.  
  
"In your dreams! You think you can defeat me with such a weak army?! You're dead wrong," Paul made her way through easily and within minutes, she was right in front of Martine. "Miss me? You caught me and my friends easily the previous time cause you put some sleeping pills inside our food but not this time. DIE!" Just as she wanted slashed Martine and send him down to hell for good, her swords shone brightly.  
  
"My swords? Why are they shining again?" Paul was deep in her thought and Martine managed to escape but not for long.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Quistis and the others approached him with a threatening step.  
  
"Hey, we'd cleared the armies outside!" Laguna shouted from the outside. The Galbadia armies had lost miserably against the Esthar army. Knowing he had lost and not wanting to risk his life, Martine reluctantly surrendered.  
  
"Guys, look at this!" Paul was now staring at the device that is used to lock sorceress and her power in. "I found the sword! It's inside this device! Look! The others two swords are shining brightly. The three swords are finally together! But damn, I can't enter this thing!"  
  
"Why not?" Irvine and Zell asked in unison.  
  
"Cause I'm not a sorceress!" Paul answered.  
  
"I'll go," everyone turned to look at the speaker. Rinoa.  
  
"NO!" Squall protested harshly. "Are you mad? You were nearly locked inside that thing forever and you're not going in again!"  
  
"Squall's right! I don't want you to risk your life," Paul said in agreement.  
  
"It'll be all right. Besides, Squall can always save me out like the previous time right? Furthermore, no one's operating that machine so it won't lock me in," Rinoa walked towards the machine despites everyone protests. "What are we here for? The sword right? Trust me!"  
  
Everyone watched silently and nervously as Rinoa entered the device. She managed to grab the sword harmlessly. Everyone cheered and applauded while Squall was very relieved to see his angel all right. However, their happiness was short lived. (They forgot someone right?) Yes, Martine.(that old guy will never learn) He managed to break free from the soldiers holding him and ran to the control board and pushed a button.  
  
"Oh no! He's locking Rinoa!" Selphie shouted. Squall tried to stop him but he was forced to stop in his track when he saw the thing that Martine held in his hand. A bomb.  
  
"Come near me, boy and you and your friends will be toast! I'd installed five bombs around this area and once I pull this hand bomb's lit, the whole Sorceress Memorial will become ashes!" Martine laughed evilly. He was prepared to die with them as he was in a no win condition.  
  
"Why you?!" Paul was speechless and in the same time very furious.  
  
"Everyone get out of this place except you!" Martine pointed sharply towards Paul.  
  
"You guys go outside. I've got some bone to pick with this guy. Go!"  
  
"NEVER! Rinoa's still locked inside that thing!" Squall tried to run towards Martine but Paul took out her swords and pointed them at Squall.  
  
"I SAID GO! I'm sorry Squall, but I can't let you in. I promise you with my life, I'll save Rinoa." Zell and Irvine pulled Squall outside as he shouted and tried to break free. Quistis came and casted a sleeping spell on Squall leaving him unconscious.  
  
"Good luck and be careful. Make sure you bring Rinoa back alive," Quistis said as fresh tears rolled out from her eyes. Paul nodded silently without looking at her.  
  
"What do you want now, Martine?!"  
  
"What a question! The swords!" Martine shouted back. He was losing control of himself. He was being eaten up from his greed for power and wealth.  
  
"I'll give you my swords but you have to release Rinoa," Paul took out her swords and hold them tightly within her hands.  
  
"That girl? Sure, now give me the swords!"  
  
"RELEASE THAT GIRL!"  
  
"I WANT THE SWORDS!" Martine shouted loudly. Paul got an idea and decided to give it a try for she knows that both herself and Rinoa won't survive if she gave the swords to Martine.  
  
"Catch them if you want them!" Paul tossed both the swords high up in the air. As Martine was busy trying to catch the swords, Paul quickly went to the control board and unlock Rinoa. Within seconds, Rinoa was unlocked and ran out of that machine while throwing the third sword she managed to get from the device. Paul caught it and knocked Martine out with it right in time before he managed to get hold of the other two swords.  
  
"Stupid old guy...Come on let's go out, hurry! Paul and Rinoa tried to run out but Martine got up and pulled the bomb's lit and cackled loudly.  
  
"You two are going down with me!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Inside Ragnarok *  
  
"I'm going in! Land down, Selphie!" Squall was getting very worried and impatient. The Esthar armies had arrested the Galbadians and they went back to the city together with their prisoners. Only Laguna, Kiros and Ward stayed with the SeeDs inside Ragnarok. (Ellone didn't join them..she can't fight anyway.) They were high up in the air to avoid any harm if there were to be an explosion.  
  
"LAND THIS DAMN THING NOW! I'M GOING IN NO MATTER WHAT!" As Squall was screaming and yelling, an explosion happened. Everyone was shocked and silent. Tears started to pour out from everyone's eyes. Squall cried for the first time in front of the others. Only one thing seemed true now; Paul and Rinoa had died inside the Sorceress Memorial together with Martine.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////************************// //////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 9 up and finished! YES! Please R+R!!! PLEASE R+R! Owww..I can't believe I killed Rinoa! Or, did I? Hehehe, you'll just have to read on! Give me reviews and I'll write on as soon as possible! I think I'll end this story on chapter 10.maybe chapter 11 but it won't be long. Btw, can anyone tell me what is AU? I saw some stories' summary where there's an AU pairing. What does that mean? I'm stupid huh? Anyway please answer my question whoever knows the answer. Last but not least, thanks for reading!!! 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimers: I don't own the Final Fantasy 8 characters. They belong to Squaresoft. The other characters that I created of course they belong to me (who else?) so don't sue!  
  
Notes: This is it! This is the end! Epilogue! Thanks for answering my question Phoenix Blade. Thanks for the support that everyone gave me and reviews that keep me writing on! Keep them coming! I just simply love them! As for Phoenix Blade, this chapter (the final chapter) is for you!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Epilogue: A Wedding and A Funeral.  
  
"NO!" Squall leapt out of Ragnarok once it touches the ground. The Sorceress Memorial is now nothing but piles of stones and ashes. Selphie cried bitterly while Irvine tried his best to comfort her but to no avail. Quistis was trying hard to keep her tears from straining down as she looked at the poor Squall who was trying to search for Rinoa under the piles of rocks and stones. Laguna, Kiros and Ward hung their heads down sadly while Zell was crying bitterly.  
  
"This can't be! Rinoa, where are you?!" Squall kept shouting while searching for his angel.  
  
"Squall! Calm down!" Quistis took hold of Squall's shoulders and shook him violently. "Rinoa..she's gone.." Quistis couldn't hold the tears back any longer.  
  
"No! She's still alive! She can't be death! NO!" Squall collapsed to the ground and cried bitterly. "Not before I tell her how I felt about her...not before I propose."  
  
"Hey! Am I invisible or what?! You guys never ask bout me!" Everyone was shocked to hear a voice came out from a pile of stones in front of them. Seconds later, the stones was pushed from the inside and collapsed. There stood a very dusty Paul and a crying Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa! You're all right!" Squall rushed towards Rinoa and hugged her as hard as he could knocking Paul over.  
  
"Ou..ou.ouch! Watch it Squall! It hurts!" Paul stood up clumsily and dusted herself. "I hate dust and I'm full of it!"  
  
"What happened! How did you both survive?" Quistis was shocked but in the same time glad to see both of her friends all right.  
  
"Well, I got back all the three swords and fortunately I managed to create a barrier just before the bomb exploded. Am I great or what?!" Paul flashed a mischievous grin only to receive a knock at her head and a hug from Quistis.  
  
"They're all right! Hoo-ray!" Selphie was jumping up and down crying and laughing at the same time. Irvine was happy too to see everyone's all right and Selphie was cheerful again. Zell was still crying but this time with tears of joy while Laguna and the others just simply smile their best.  
  
"Squall...Squall! Stop that! You're choking me!" Rinoa giggled mischievously at Squall's reaction. She never saw him in tears before. Not until now. Suddenly, Squall kneeled down before Rinoa and took out a little black case from his pocket. Knowing what he's up to, Paul and Quistis grinned while the others look at Squall curiously.  
  
"What are you doing, Squall?" Rinoa was startled and didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm not very good at this but, after all we've been through, you know that I love you with all my heart. You're even more important than my own life and I can't bare to lose you again. Rinoa Heartily, will you marry me?"  
  
Rinoa started to cry. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Of course I do, Squall! I do!" She hugged Squall tightly as if there's no tomorrow. Squall rested his head on her dark raven hair. He was glad that he finally proposed. Everyone else started to cheer out loudly and whistled at the happy couple as Squall and Rinoa shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh yeah! He made it!" Zell and the others laughed happily.  
  
"My son! He's finally a grown up!" Laguna was crying happily like a baby while Kiros and Ward shook their heads looking at him.  
  
"Hey, Squall is getting married! When are WE getting married Sefie?" Irvine asked playfully.  
  
"In your dreams!" Selphie kicked Irvine at his leg at stuck out her tongue. "All right! Let's PAR-TAY!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Inside the Balamb Garden's ballroom *  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," Squall and Rinoa's wedding ceremony was held in the Balamb Garden's ballroom in front of hundreds of friends and guests including General Caraway, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Ellone, Watts and Zone. (Rinoa had finally made up with her father.)  
  
"Hey! She's throwing the bouquet!" Selphie excitedly as each and every single lady began to fight their way to the bouquet. The bouquet flew and flew and dropped down right at Quistis' hands. Everyone cheered while Quistis held the bouquet shyly. The Trepies were screaming with excitement as their idol held the bouquet.  
  
"You got yourself a fan club?" Paul teased Quistis while looking at the Trepies. Quitis rolled her eyes as response. The ballroom's lights were shut off leaving only the moon to shine its way down brightly as everyone started dancing slowly. The song was no other than 'Eyes On Me'.  
  
"Remember the first time we dance?" Squall held Rinoa closer as they danced in the middle of the ballroom.  
  
"You're so shy!" Rinoa answered playfully and kissed Squall lightly on his lip making him blush. "Aww..stop blushing! Are you going to blush every time your wife kisses you?"  
  
"Well.whatever," Squall grinned and kissed Rinoa on her lips hard giving her a pleasant shock. Laguna and Ellone were dancing together while looking at the happy couple. They were very happy for both Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Finally, Squall found his love. Raine will be very happy to know that," Laguna smiled.  
  
"She will, Uncle Laguna," Ellone smiled back and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hot dogs! They are everywhere!" Zell was busy munching up hot dogs that he's obsessed with not noticing that Irvine and Selphie taped him.  
  
"This is simply wonderful! I gotta tape everything! Come on let's go Irvy!" Selphie went around and taped each and every event inside the ballroom.  
  
"Right behind you, Sefie!" Irvine happily followed Selphie around the ballroom.  
  
"So, what are you going to do after this?" Quistis asked while sipping her drink.  
  
"Uh.me? Well, I'm going to travel around the world and find a quiet place to settle down. I'm going to find a place a hide all the three swords together. After all, I'd my revenge. Martine was toast inside the Sorceress Memorial!" Paul chuckled lightly.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"So, does this mean tonight is our last night to chat?" Quitis continued to sip her drink.  
  
"Yep!" Paul answered plainly. The party went on until midnight before it was finally stopped.  
  
"You better take good care of my daughter!" Caraway stared sharply at Squall.  
  
"Father!" Rinoa snapped back. Caraway smiled lightly and started to walk out from the ballroom. (The garden was still traveling around and had stopped near Deiling City for the wedding.) He took over the Galbadia Garden after Martine's death. (Boy, this guy is sure rich.)  
  
"Come to Esthar more often. I'm dead bored there so please?" Laguna shook Squall hands again and again while trying to talk him into going Esthar. Rinoa and Ellone giggled softly at Laguna's behavior.  
  
"Whatever.." Squall rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed of his father's behavior. Laguna sighed disappointedly and walked out of the ballroom followed by Ellone. They were staying at Balamb Garden for the night as it was too late to get back to Esthar.  
  
"Awwww..I'm tired!" Selphie stretched herself and walked around the almost empty ballroom.  
  
"No doubt there. You practically never stop running from the beginning of the ceremony till the end just to tape something inside your video camera!" Zell teased Selphie as he sipped his drink.  
  
"If that's so..aren't you tired too?" Selphie snapped back.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Cause you never stop eating hotdogs from the beginning till the end!"  
  
"Why you?! Tch..I'm going to get you for that!" Zell started to chase Selphie around the ballroom.  
  
"Hey! No one hurts my Sefie!" Irvine joined the chase and the three of them started to run around the ballrooms in circles as Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Paul looked on.  
  
"They are sure full of energy," Paul chuckled.  
  
"You sure you want to leave tomorrow?" Rinoa asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeap! I'd decided and I ain't taking back my words and oh! I forgot to give you this! Catch!" Paul threw the reversed edge sword to Rinoa.  
  
"I thought you're going to take all three of them with you?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nah! I'd think over and I decided to give the reversed edge one to Rinoa. She deserved it since she risked her life for it and I nearly got her killed," Paul scratched her head shyly.  
  
"You really mean it? I can take it? But..all right..thanks a lot!" Rinoa started to admire the sword with Squall.  
  
"Can we go back to the dormitory now? I'm sleepy!" Paul yawned.  
  
"I think we got a problem."Quitis pointed towards the three energetic people. Well, the chase was still on.  
  
"Hey, cut it out! Let's go to sleep!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Not unless I caught Selphie!" Zell answered.  
  
"You wish!" Selphie stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Don't worry Sefie! I'm here!" Irvine followed Zell closely while trying to stop the chase.  
  
"Triple! Sleep!" Squall cast magic all of sudden making those three fell into deep sleep immediately.  
  
"Oh no! Now we have to pull them to their dorms!" Paul sighed.  
  
"Leave it to the garden faculties. Come on let's go!" Squall answered. They walked out of the ballroom leaving the three of them snoring soundly.  
  
~* Minutes later *~  
  
"Hey, what are you three doing here? Get up!" The garden faculties came and knocked them up.  
  
"Uh.what.what!" Zell woke up immediately followed by Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Get back to your dorms!" The garden faculties roared.  
  
"Frickin' hell! Tch..all right!" Zell was too tired to argue so he proceeded to the dormitory quietly.  
  
"Come on Irvine. Let's go!" Selphie walked out of the ballroom and started to yawn continuously.  
  
*The next morning *  
  
"All right then. I have to go now," They had assemble at the front gate to see Paul off including Cid.  
  
"Remember. You're always a SeeD. You can come back anytime you want," Cid said.  
  
"Thanks!" Paul smiled.  
  
"Remember to visit us!" Selphie said.  
  
"Don't forget to write to us!" Rinoa added.  
  
"I will," Paul answered. She hugged everyone except for Squall. Knowing he was not the huggable type, she shook his hands.  
  
"Goodbye then!" Paul started to walk away when Squall and the others gave her a SeeD salute. Paul saluted back and continued to walk out of the garden.  
  
"I'll miss her," Quistis said.  
  
"A girl with lots of special abilities. No one will forget her," Cid replied. They started to walk back and proceeded to their normal life.  
  
~* Two months later~*  
  
Squall and Rinoa had come back from their honeymoon. Quistis was still an instructor. Zell and Irvine had just came back from a mission while Selphie was appointed to become Dr. Kadowaki's assistant. Balamb garden had fly back and finally settle back in Balamb. Everything was peaceful when suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside the garden.  
  
"Not again!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"Not another trouble!" Squall sighed.  
  
'Attention to Commander Leonhart, Instructor Trepe, SeeD Selphie, Zell, and Irvine. Please proceed to the front gate immediately and investigate.'  
  
Squall sighed and walked to the front gate followed by Rinoa. He was later joined by Quistis and the others.  
  
"I hope there's no more trouble," Zell said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*At the front gate *  
  
"Who's there?" Squall yelled towards the shadow in front of them. It seems that a fight happened and dust was flying everywhere making it impossible for them to see who was standing in front of them. Squall started to walk forward when suddenly a ruby dragon collapsed in front of him. Its head was chopped down.  
  
"Sorry to scare you guys! That stupid dragon stopped me when I was walking in!" Paul walked out from the dust and started to wipe herself clean.  
  
"Tee-hee! You're back!" Selphie squealed.  
  
"Yeah! I...er..kinda bored out there. Besides, I miss the cafeteria's food," Paul answered sheepishly.  
  
"So, are you planning to stay?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Hehehe. I'm staying alright. Maybe I should ask Cid for an instructor's license," Paul replied. Her answer raised a few eyebrows. "Hey! I can teach you know! I used to be a top student!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Zell replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! It's true!"  
  
"I 'believe' you," Irvine chuckled.  
  
"I am telling the truth!" Paul started to argue with Zell and Irvine. Quistis stopped the argument immediately.  
  
"Cut it out! No arguing!" Quistis said strictly.  
  
"Yes, madam!" Paul, Zell and Irvine replied in unison while saluting her with a SeeD salute. Quistis smiled lightly. "I don't think there will be a room available for a while. A lot of juniors enrolled in Balamb Garden since last month."  
  
"Now, where am I going to sleep?" Paul sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, I can share my room with you. Besides you'll need a lot of tips if you want to be an instructor," Quistis replied. She was feeling happy that Paul had return. Somehow, she could talk freely with Paul.  
  
"Thanks a lot! Now what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Paul yelled happily as she skipped into Balamb Garden happily with her possessions. Everyone smiled looking at her happy-go-lucky attitude. They, too began to walk in.  
  
"So, are we going to report to Cid?" Zell asked.  
  
"No. I think she'll definitely find him," Squall answered while he walked back to Balamb Garden with Rinoa clinging in his arm.  
  
So, our heroes walked back inside Balamb Garden. Will they life happily or will they face another challenge in the future? No one knows......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////******************* */////////////////////////////////  
  
I finished my first fic! Yeah! (Champagne toast and balloons blown) Special thanks to Phoenix Blade for all the reviews! Not forgetting the others who also spent their precious time to write their reviews to me! And last but not least, thanks a lot to YOU! (Yeah you!) for reading this fic till the end. I may write more in the future depending on the response on this fiction. Please R+R and no flames! Till then, sayonara! Goodbye! I love you all! 


End file.
